Laugh in the rain
by Lovemeparis
Summary: We kept screwing up 'till we thought there was no going back. Anyone who messed with the Akatsuki had to be stupid, but I think insane would describe her better..that girl who threw a sneaker at the back of my head. And as corny as it sounds, she was the one who taught us how to laugh in the rain. CHAPTER Four-Dee
1. Before The story

I used to hate the way I look, and I think with all the teasing,so did everyone else. I joined a group called the Akatsuki. I hoped I could be accepted and maybe find some friends. It worked, well mostly, because they were messed up just like me, and dont know what true friendship and trust is. Everyone has some insecurity, even Pein the leader,who was thought to be perfect. But at least I wasn't alone anymore.

With all of us having a slightly difficult history we managed to turn into this towns grade A screw-ups. We had so many charges against us; Theft, assault, vandalism, you name it. Even the cops feared us. We hid our pain behind anger and violence. Yeah that wasnt the best idea, but it worked. I think maybe being feared is better than being rejected and ridiculed. The teasing stopped, but there is still the whispers. But that's fine with me. Knowing we were not alone made the days hurt just a little less.

The guilt of what we did wore off,why not act like a monster if everybody treats you like one. I think that's when we stopped caring.I was too far gone and so were they. Someone would have to be stupid to mess with the Akatsuki,. Or completely Insane, and after spending less than five minutes with her, you would find out that describes her perfectly.

I met her at the bus-stop. It was pouring rain, but she still found things to smile about. I didn't know then but that's the smile would fix us. Although she thought chucking her shoe at me would be faster.

**Woo! IMPROVEMENTS!**

**Diclamer:I DONT OWN NARUTO...Duh...**


	2. At the bus stop

**KISAME**

* * *

I was dropped off when I was 2 or at least that's what the woman who found me on her door step said. I guess even my mother hated me, but I really don't care. I ditched that place as soon as I could and now I live in this old motel room. It isn't much, but its better than nothing.

After stealing someone's purse, I didn't feel guilt anymore, I was on my way home. That's when I passed the old bus stop. I was surprised to see a person there, mainly because the bus stopped coming here years ago. That and because it was pouring rain, but she didn't seem to notice, she was still so irritatingly happy. She was happy...and I hated it. No one should have a reason to be happy when there sitting in a storm. I was tempted to wipe that stupid grin off her face but, I ignored her. Even when she started calling after me. If I looked back and thought about it, That was mistake number oneof three, because as soon as she stopped yelling, I felt a something bounce off my head. The Little Brat had thrown her ripped up rainbow converse at me. I should have continued to ignore her, but I then made mistake number two by turning to talk to her.

**What the hell was that for?**

**You were ignoring me.**

**And?**

**It's not nice to ignore people.**

**Yea, well I don't give a damn about being nice to people. It's a waste of time.**

**But if your always mean people won't like you! Then you won't have any friends.**

**I'm already hated by everyone brat, why make the effort to change it**. And that ladies and gentlemen, was mistake number three.

I walked away, but as soon as I started to cross the street, she threw her other shoe. She must play a sport cause it hurt like hell.

It's not the shoes that made me remember that day, or even that bright pink head of hair, but when she screamed like a nut job:

**DON'T WORRY I LIKE YOU OLD MAN!**

I continued to walk away this time, pretty damn content with knowing she was out of shoes to throw.


	3. In the Forrest we go

**ITACHI**

* * *

Living up to my fathers expectations was difficult. To not be a disappointment everything I did must be flawless. I think it was the pressure that made me lash out as violently as I did, but it still felt good. To make them hurt as much as the pressure hurt me. I left just as my little brother Sasuke came home, im glad I there the last time he told me how much he loves me. I live next door to Kisame now, as most of the Akatsuki live near their partners. I joined only because I had no one else to turn to after my family disowning me.

Thinking back to that made me so angry, that the middle schooler I just passed would have to crawl home when I was through. I was still mad, but there were no more people so I decided to run. Run away from all the anger,the pain, everything. Eventually the running caught up with me and I collapsed in the middle of a forest, with no people . Just before I passed out I saw a girl coming towards me, I must be hallucinating,. I fell into the warm darkness after I heard her say** "You can always run to me Itachi."**

* * *

I woke up in a hospital bed, the doctors told me a girl dropped me off about an hour ago but they didn't get her name. I noticed a card next to me that read the usual Get well soon! but under that was written "**You know,You run pretty fast, you should join the school track team!".**Or at least that is what I think it says, the penmanship is rather messy.

The Akatsuki don't really attend school anymore, what a stupid little girl...Although I might consider it.

Hmm,I hear someone coming, hopefully its the doctor so I may leave this horrible place.

**Hn, Itachi**

**..Little brother, what brings you here.**

**She told me you were hurt.**

**Who?**

**It doesn't matter, when can you leave?**

**Now..**

It was that girl who told him I was here, she must be special for him to listen. I know that not even Sasuke can hide that he was truly worried. I'm just happy that maybe he still loves me. And that someone else out there cares, even if I don't know her name. Because of her I got to walk beside my little brother, seeing how he still cares , and maybe one day we can do it again.


	4. Damn Brat

**KISAME**

I hate the dark, but that's where I spend most of my time. The dark keeps them from staring. I'm pathetic I suppose, but being a blue giant isn't exactly considered normal to most people. Make that blue and purple giant, I still have bruises from that stupid brat's shoes. Damn girl, I let her off easy, no one messes with the Akatsuki and gets away with it! Next time I see her ill teach her a lesson for sure. I punched the closest thing to me and smirked when I heard a satisfying crack.

**Jeez old man what did the tree do?**

**YOU!**

**ME!**

** Don't mock me brat ; you should be grateful your still in one piece.**

**AW, why is that, you wouldn't try to hurt me would you?**

**Tch, I'm not as nice as you think I am.**

**Nice or not I still like you.**

**Well you shouldn't.**

**Why not?**

**You ask too many questions**

**I do?**

**'sigh' I'll let you off this time, but if you piss me off again, I'll make you regret meeting me, got it?**

**Yess sir, but I don't think I'll ever regret us meeting, being with you is too much fun.**

**Whatever, now scram before I change my mind**

**Bye old man, oh by the way tell Itachi I hope he does well at tryout's!**

...stupid girl, maybe she's the reason Itachi decide he wanted to join the track team...and why he isn't destroying everything like usual...

Whatever I'm going home, its three in the morning and I'm sick of this crappy bus stop bench and annoying little girls.


	5. Off To The Motherfucking Minimart

My shitty dad left my mom a fucking month before I was born. She ain't much ether. She got tired of me after 2 or 3 years and dropped me off with my auntie, and man she hits hard. She and my uncle would beat me every time something would go wrong,and that was a lot. But whatever the only fucking thing worth talking about is Jashin-sama. I fight at his command, but damn Kakazu doesn't get that, the fucking heathen...Dammit now I'm hungry and there's never anything to eat in this fucking house. Well To the motherfucking Mini-mart I go.

The bitches look at me like I'm a disease when I got here. All these fucking soccer moms got their damn panties in a twist, I didn't do a motherfucking thing.

**What the hell are you lookin' at?!**

The bitches better mind their own Business, or there will be hell to pay.

**FUCK!**

What the hell did I just trip on?

**Are you always this loud in the morning?**

**Yes I am bitch, who the fuck are you?**

**I am whoever you want me to be, who are you?**

**Hidan bitch, don't you forget it.**

**'Yawn' Don't worry I wont**

What kinda weird ass girl sleeps in front of a store?

I left the chick and went inside to find the damn food. I couldn't get much with only 4 bucks, that really pisses me off. She was still there when I left the shitty place, still had that goddamned grin too.

**Hello Hidan-san, did you find what you were looking for?**

**Yea, so fucking what?**

**I'm glad.**

**Why the hell are you so 'Glad'**

**Who knows..**

**Your Fucking weird you know that?**

**I've been told.**

**Whatever, see ya later bitch.**

**Bye-bye Hidan-san!**

Fucking creepy girl sitting in front of a store at 6 in the damn morning being so fucking nice and wont even tell me her damn name. Fucking seriously man.


	6. Arnt library's supposed to be quiet?

**Kakazu**

Damn zealot never around when I need him. Probably wasting time at that stupid Minimart he always goes to. I suppose I will go wait in the library 'till he gets done. Its close so i wont take me long to get there

God damn people, I'm not some freak show for them to stare at. I just want some peace and quiet!

**Excuse me.**

**What?**

**No need to be so grumpy.**

**Whatever, what do you want .**

**Can you hand me that book?**

**...Sure..**

Tch stupid Girl bothering me the book she pointed to isn't that high, but she is rather small, still I'm wasting time; And time is money.

**Here**

**Thanks mister!**

**..You're welcome.**

**You know it wont hurt you to smile.**

**Hn really..that's nice to know.**

**Hey mister what's your name?**

**Kakazu.**

**Kakazu, why that's a wonderful name!**

**Right.**

**Well Kaku-kun I must be going, see ya later!**

**Bye...**

What an odd girl calling me 'Kaku-kun'...I'm just going to go home and wait for that dumbass Hidan.

Ahh it so relaxi-

**Oi Kakazu I meet this Tiny fucking weird girl at the Minimart today!**

Loud Idiot..wait, Tiny and weird?

**Did she have pink hair ?**

**How The hell did ya know!**

**Lucky guess...**

'Sigh' I'm just going to count my money and go to bed...


	7. You need a Tictac!

**Sasori**

I hate to be kept waiting, so why does he always insist on being late. I swear ill kill that guy one day.

**Sasori how are ya buddy!**

**I'm not your buddy , do you have what I requested or not?**

**I sure do, here ya go!**

**This better be right or its your head.**

**Uh well yeah I better be going.**

Drunk imbecile. These pills will pay big money, all I have to do is deliver them to the buyer and I'm home free. Then I can work on my collection. My latest addition was broke recently by Deidara. That insolen-OW what did I just hit?

**Ouch, that hurt really hurt**

...it's a girl...

**Are you ok?**

She looks like a tiny fairy

**I'm fine little girl**

**Great! I'm so sorry**

**You should watch were your going next time**

**Uh Right! Wait where ya Going?**

**That's none of your business.**

**Can't you even tell me your name?**

**No**

**Pleaseeee**

**No**

**Pretty pleasee**

**It's Sasori, happy?**

**Sure am! Well bye Sasori-chan!**

Stupid little girl, I'm gonna Be Late because of her and I hate to keep people waiting. Although I can't help but notice Before she left she had this odd look in her eyes, as if she knew something I didn't. I watched her as she ran across the road into the park. Her long hair blowing in the wind, almost as if it was waving good-bye. Such an interesting little brat.

When I was almost to the buyer I reached into my pocket for the bottle, but came across a container of tic-tac's' and a hundred dollar bill taped to washed through me as I realized the girl had bumped into me on purpose, stealing important merchandise. To sum it all up My day was wasted on waiting on a drunk loser and trying to deliver what I no longer have because of a pink fairy ...but these tic-tac's taste pretty good.


	8. Girls come from Trees

**KISAME**

Today is...Peaceful. No one to bother me on my nice walk probably cause its raining,but the sun is still out, that's kinda weird. Speaking of weird I havent seen her in days. God I hate thinking about when I might see her again, its making me paranoid.

**Hey old man.**

**H-holy Shit!**

**What's the matter did I scare ya?**

**N-no, why the hell are you in a tree ?**

**Why aren't you**

**Cheeky Brat**

**Jerk! Did ya miss me?**

**_I_ didn't notice you were gone**.'Lies'

**AW But I missed you!**

**Whatever, I have places I gotta ****be**' No you dont'

**See ya later Kisame~**

**Bye**

Tch weird girl sitting in stupid trees in the rain. Should I actually go do something,I mean she is kinda stalkerish and I don't want her to know I lied. Hell why do I even care, she's just some stupid little girl...But I guess I am kinda glad I got to see her. If only for a moment...

Wait how did she know my Name?


	9. Her New napping spot Or was

**DEIDARA**

People don't appreciate my art, especially my father. Even before I found my passion he always liked Ino, my little sister, better. When I was 8 I got a chemistry set for my birthday, although a week late due to my father forgetting the exact day, and learned the true meaning of art. Now no one can ignore me, and if they do there will be hell to pay. I've already sent five people to the hospital today, after I planted a miniature bomb in a lady's purse. It was big enough to do damage , but not enough to kill her. I wont make the same mistake next time.

I needed to vent, but I couldn't harm anymore people without getting caught, so I went to an empty office type thing I saw earlier in the week. I was sitting back **admiring my latest masterpiece when I happened to spot a pink blob walking out of the burning SUPPOSED to be abandon building. Turns out it was a girl.**

**Oi girl! What were you doing, yeah?**

**Napping.**

**But why in there, un?**

**There were too many people at the bus stop.**

**It's stupid to nap in a place like this, you could get hurt,un.**

**Well I didn't expect a blond pyro to blow it up.**

**O-oh um I didn't I mean-**

**It was really pretty though.**

**Y-you really think so,un?**

**Sure, why wouldn't it be.**

**Tch,a lot of people don't see it that way,yeah.**

**Well who cares what those people say, there just not open-minded.**

**Open minded, un?**

**Yup! Everything is beautiful in its own way, it's just not everyone can see that.**

**...you're a weird girl you know that, yeah?**

**Wow, a lot of people have said that this week.**

**Wonder why, un.**

**I'm not sure I appreciate the sarcasm Blondie.**

**Its Deidara, un.**

**Deidara Aka the blond pyro who likes blowing up innocent buildings.**

**Real Funny,y eah.**

**Thanks Dei-chan! Well because of you now I have to go find a new place to nap.**

**Good luck, un.**

**See ya later, and make sure I'm not inside next time kay?**

**Sure, bye, un.**

Strange girl, could she be the pink haired fairy Danna was talking about? If she is I'm glad I didn't kill her, he would have been pissed. I think I would have been too.


	10. You are what you want to be

**TOBI**

Tobi don't know why family hates him. They hit him so much, Miss doctor says that is the reason he is like his, but Tobi isn't sure what that means. Tobi wears a mask because he is ugly, mommy told him so. Daddy did to, but he hurt Tobi more than talk to him. Other people make fun of Tobi, It makes Tobi mad, so he hurts them. Tobi just hurt the man and his pretty lady, they deserved it, they said Tobi was a retard. Tobi hates that word.

Tobi sees another pretty lady, she's sleeping on a park bench, Tobi wonders why? Tobi will ask her!

**Pretty lady! Tobi wants to know why your sleeping here.**

**Its comfy, and my last place was destroyed.**

**Why doesn't pretty lady sleep at her house?**

**I don't feel like going home, it's too dark there...why are you here?**

**Tobi don't want to go home yet.**

**Well then you can sit with me till you do.**

**Wow your suuupppeerrr nice!**

**Thanks, hey why are you wearing a mask?**

**Tobi is ugly, people say he's stupid too.**

**I don't think your stupid, and no matter what you look like, I don't think your ugly.**

**Your lying, aunt Mikoto said that too, but then she left. No one likes Tobi they thinks he's a Monster.**

**You are what you want to be, and who cares what others think. People think I'm a freak because my hair is pink.**

**Really?**

**Really. Well Tobi sorry to cut our chat short but its late and I have to go to work, C Ya!**

**Bye-Bye**

**And Tobi?**

**Yes pretty lady?**

**It might not matter but I really like you just the way you are.**

Pretty woman likes Tobi!...Maybe she's right, maybe Tobi isn't a monster. Tobi hopes he gets to see her again. Then he can show her to his friends. And he might show her his face.


	11. Welcome To Panku's Pizza!

**KISAME**

I got kicked out of a burger joint today, and I wasnt even doing anything. Apparently the customers were bothered with me being there so the manager told me to leave. BUT IM STILL HUNGRY! I guess i'll stroll around for a dive to go to...one that wont give me food poisoning. Eventually I came to this place I pass almost every day, it's called "Panku's Piza". Sounded good enough to me, until I went inside. Just Guess who I saw behind the counter.

**KISA-CHAN, HI!**

**Do you really work here?**

**Yup! I started 2 weeks ago.**

**Good for you, but no matter how much I just LOVE talking to you, I want food.**

**Oh sorry! Welcome to Punk's Pizza may I take your order.**

**I need 2 large pepperoni and one cheese.**

**Jeez I know your big old man but dang.**

**I was sent to get food for everyone...**

**Oh, hanging out with friends, that's so much fun!**

**I've known them a long time but we really havent considered each other 'Friends' until about a week ago.**

**I guess that's why I havent seen you around lately.**

**Probably, even though I'm not sure if I can handle seeing you everyday.**

**Hey whats that supposed to mean?!**

**Nothing,nothing just hurry up with the pizza's, ive got 9 hungry guys waiting for me.**

**Right, Here you go, your 3 steaming hot pizza's.**

**Thanks brat, see you around.**

**Maybe Jerk, later.**

I must be the luckiest guy in the word. I'm about to go eat pizza and play video games with all my friends, well maybe except one.

You know what, I think she had a nametag...Damn


	12. In Australia

**PEIN**

I hate this disgusting world, and everyone in it. I learned at a young age if people do not live up to the expectations of others, they will no longer be needed. For 14 long years I was the perfect son, until Father remarried and had another son, One that excelled in what I could not. I was soon removed from the family, and I'm paid a large sum monthly to keep my mouth shut about ever being Related to HIM. I am 17 now, and am the leader of a gang. I wonder what he would say If he knew? On second thought I really don't care, I hate the bastard. Not because he kicked me out, but because of what He did to my mother. If it wasn't for him she would probably still be alive, and wouldn't have written that Diary, completely filled of why she secretly hates me. I will admit, it hurt me for a while, So much that now I fear as what shall happen tomorrow.

* * *

I must be crazy, reading posters taped to a run down bus stop, especially when it says the thing I hate the most. 'The Future is Ours', what a bunch of crap.

**What is it with guys and glaring at an inanimate object like they kicked their cat or somthin?**

**Who are You?**

**I am a Super hero, protector of Pizza, Pockey, And Paper!**

**My name is Pein.**

** Oh? Well, Mister Pein, would you like to share what the poster did to make you so angry? **

**You ask to many questions**

** And you don't answer half of them!**

**Ask me something else**

**IS your face magnetic?!**

**N-NO**

**Have you ever tried?**

**No..**

**Well it just so happens that I have magnets right here!**

**You better stay away..**

**Hold still!**

* * *

If I knew I would end up covered in magnets I would have never gotten out of Bed

**There, now you look much happier**

What's worse is she wont let me take them off..

**Now, are you ready to tell Auntie what's wrong?**

**Fine, I hate the poster because of what it says..**

**And what is so wrong with hoping for a good tomorrow?**

**What if there is no next day, or the day after that?**

**Well, who knows what's going to happen, BUT It's already tomorrow in Australia so I can promise the world isn't going to end today.**

**...**

**Oh, It 11 already? I gonna be Late! I'll See ya later Pein!**

**Goodbye**

I think that maybe the world isn't so bad, how can it be If we have a Superhero who knows the time in

Australia

* * *

Disclaimer and Stuff! Review and it makes me update Faster! (Not really but its still nice)


	13. Who's Scared of the Dark?

**Konan**

I was never in one house for too long. After they took my sister and me from our mother, we were sent to live with an old woman. She was supposed to be our new 'Mommy'. What a joke that was. I can't say I didnt like living with the old woman, she did teach me how to make a nice paper rose. She said it was called origami. After a while I started to love being with her, but as all people do, she just got to old and died taking a nap in her favorite rocking chair. After that I was sent into another adoptive family, while my sister stayed in the system. I hated those people with all of my heart. They already had twin girls, and they made it clear I was only there for the extra money, mainly by keeping me in the cellar. I suppose that is where I developed my fear of the dark. I see monsters all around me, they hide , waiting for me to leave the light so they can finally get me. The cellar was driving me crazy so I ran away. With a boy no less. He was my first love, but he left me just like the old lady did. I couldn't even afford to throw hom a funeral. My lucky break came in when I was 14. A rich couple wanted a daughter to fill the void after theirs got pregnant and jumped out her fourth story window. I must look and act perfect . Anything less and I will be right back on the streets. As soon as I can afford an apartment I'm outta here. Then I won't have to keep my relationship with Pein a secret.

Walking around in the dark terrifies me, but its worth it if I get to see him. But I'm so alone. I could disappear and no one would know, or probably even care. The monsters are getting so close.

HAHAHAHAHAHA

How many people get to say their going to get killed by a homicidal maniac with a flashlight?

**Hey Miss! Are you ok? **

**I-I'm..uh...I'm fine**

**Great, You look like you were having a heart attack. **

**You scared me, that's all. **

**I did!? I was just so happy, I didn't notice I was being scary. **

**W-why were you so happy? **

**Huh..I really don't know.**

I can't believe I was scared of that...

**Oh.. Hey is that a rose? **

**Its only origami.. **

**Did you make it?**

**Yes...**

**That's so cool! **

**It's r-really not that hard. Anybody could make one if they wanted to..**

**You remind me of a friend of mine **

**I do? **

**Yeah, she is quiet and stutters a lot.**

Is that what She thinks of me, A quiet stuttering girl. I should work on that or the couple might not want me anymore.

**Her family treats her like an outcast because she isn't like her cousin, who is an all around amazing person, except in the attitude department.**

**Is that so. **

**My point is that she was made that way by trying to please everyone else. **

**O-oh.. **

**So, what is your reason? **

**I'm just a quiet person I suppose, do you not like the way I talk? **

**Actually I hate the way you talk, the way you look too. **

**W-Why I- **

**But, who gives a damn what I think, all that matters Is do you like the way you are. **

**I'm not sure **

**The road you walk upon can sometimes be scary, and always dark. But If you have a hand too hold, its that much easier to follow. **

**But I don't have anybody! **

**Well then, It looks like your going to need a flashlight. **

**But how will you find your way without it?**

**I'm already half way to where I'm going, I think you might have a little further to walk. **

**Thank you **

**It's about time I head home, I'll see you later! **

**Yeah, later.**

Its dark, but she still glows. Just like an angel. It's a dark and long road, I don't know what I will find next. But I will know my path, because no monster can hide from the brightness from Neon pink flash light.

* * *

Is sorry enough for being two days late? You see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way to my laptop. Poor me, right?


	14. Broke Joke

**KISAME**

I was arested yesterday. Im still in jail, waiting for the money I know is not comming. Who would care about me enough to pay a thousand doller Bail? I bet She would...No not eevn that that pesky little brat is that nice. I suppose its my own fault for getting caught, I should have been more careful. All I did was beat up some guys from another gang. I practicly did the police a favor. But They didn't see it that way. Stupid gang, stupid jail, stupid-

**Quite Talking to yourself and come on!**

**Huh?** Noisy Cop, what does he want

**Hurry up, we ain't got all day!**

**What's going on? **

**Your Bail has been paid your free to go **

**By who? **

**You ask a lot of dumb questions don't ya. **

**I'm just curios as to who would waste all that money**

**Well she left you this, Now get outta her and don't let me see your ugly mug again!**

She? Oh god of course she would. Who even rights letters anymore?

Dear Old timer,

I only bailed you out because I don't think I could stand to see any more wrinkles on your face, and 3 months is plenty of time to get them. I don't want you to pay me back (That is if you even could ;P) but I want you to know that you Do owe me one, got it? I cant wait until we get to hang out again, so keep an eye out for me!

Love,

Broke Joke

* * *

Its only short because we needed more Kisame and like the Kakazu chapter I'm planning on doing something more in the near future where I need a little prequel so it can make sense.


	15. Go Strait to Jail

Kakazu

I unlike most of the others lived with both of my parents until I was 18. That's only because the police caught me every time I tried to run away. The family was incredibly poor. I often went days without eating because father lost large amounts of money daily with his gambling habit. I hated him for that. He just didn't know when to stop, and we soon fell into a deep debt. I worked to help pay it off, but that still wasn't enough. That is why I started stealing. Even after we were debt free and living pretty smoothly I continued my thievery. It was like a reminder that I wouldn't have to go back to starving and crying my self to sleep. I couldn't care less about the person I steal from, but I realized that it was the same girl I had me in the library. I wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for that painfully bright head of hair. I'm sure Hidan would be upset if he had known what I'd done, he did take a special liking to the girl even though his meeting with her was probably as brief as mine.

I was out scouting for people who most likely had a nice sum of cash, but at such a late time only the sleaze and broke criminals were out. I happened to notice a neon green wallet, sticking out from under a bench. Atop it was the girl dozing off with a smile, completely ignoring the world. I almost laughed aloud at how easy it was to walk up and snatch my objective. The wallet felt so full of money that I couldn't believe she wouldn't watch It more closely. Well I guess she learned her lesson, 'Take care of your stuff or nasty criminals will steal it.' As I walked back to the apartment, I started to think of what she would do without this. I mean, there must have been a reason she was sleeping at a bus stop. I spent the whole trip making my self feel more guilty by the second, until, when I finally arrived, I was considering taking it back. That was until I opened it and found a total of _**$16,780**_...In Monopoly Money. That freaking brat.

* * *

Hey Guys! Remember a few chapters back when I said 'I'll Update Every Sunday' And than disappeared off the earth for like A week? Yeah, I was a lyin' Bitch, but im going to make it up to you by writing super long (Thats what she said) chapters super fast( not including this one). I'm also going back through most of the chapters and fixin stuff, because its total shit in some (MOST) places. I'm surprised you guys even bothered going past chapter two, but you did, and for that I love you. *Internet Hugz!*


	16. I, Me, And The Fairy

**Zetsu**

* * *

Why are people so scared of us _They don't like things with split personalities. And our eyes I suppose._ What's wrong with our eyes? _Golden eyes aren't exactly a common thing_. Is that why mommy and daddy said they hated us _Of course it is_ I miss them_ I don't._ We shouldn't have eaten them. _They should've fed us._ Oh We should take a walk _Then stop talking and let's get moving_.

It's so warm _That is because it's almost summer._I wonder what the time is _Probably around 11_That late already _At least no one can see us _ What about her _What is she doing sleeping on a bench_Maybe she couldn't find her way home _Or she's a homeless bum_

**Do you always watch people sleep**

**No ****_we don't_**

**I guess that makes me special**

**..I ****_suppose_**

**What's your name?**

**Zetsu ****_what's it to ya?_**

**No need to be cold.**

**I'm Sorry ****_I'm not_**

**So what brings you here?**

**_We_**** were taking a ****_walk_**

**Oh that sounds fun! Can I come along?**

**Yes ****_No_**

**Good enough for me, let's go!**

**Right**

**You know I'm really starting to like you**

_Don't get your hopes up Nobody will ever like a cannibalistic freak_The Fairy Likes us _She is no Fairy_ How do you know? _She is just a small girl who used to much Dye_

**You two better stop talking about my hair .**

**_How_**** did you know?**

**I can read Minds!**

**...Alright.. ****_Crazy girl_**

**I am crraazzyy**

**Were ****_back_**** to the bus stop**

**Oh? well then I suppose this is where we part**

**Good****_bye_****..**

**Bye! Maybe we can take another walk sometime!**

**Yeah ****_Whatever_**

I think she might be our first real friend _Well I think she's weird..._Agreed, Let's go Home.

* * *

**OK It's Rushed and crappy, I know, but I'll be sure to improve it later! Disclaimer ( I haven't done that in for ever!) And Don't Forget to review! **

**P.S. Incase you didn't figure it out:**

White Zetsu  
_Black Zetsu_


	17. Facts and Funerals

**Alright I'm At MOTHERS! The format shall be fixed Now**

** KISAME**

Their are times when I stop and think about life, and where my future is going to end up. I hate it because everything seems so dreary, like there is only a monochrome sadness, but lately I'm starting to see splashes of pink that keep the dreadful feeling of emptiness away. I was shot three times in the back once, it hurt like a bitch. But I think the most painful thing I've ever encountered is when I saw the No care in the world brat looked at me with such an overwhelming sadness that I almost wanted to break down and cry myself. I had wanted to ask her what had happened, or of she would be alright, but like a lot of things, she avoided the subject entirely. O suppose that is why she started off our conversation with:

**You know they say worms taste like bacon.**

**That's good to know, Brat**

**And did you also know Right-handed people live, on average, nine years longer than left-handed people, so you are more likely to outlive me since I'm a lefty.**

**Well then, If you die first I'll come to your funeral.**

**Promise?**

**Huh?**

**Promise you'll come to my funeral**

It's the way she said it that made me worried, but because I don't want to up set the munchkin.

**Cross my heart and hope to die**


	18. Killing puppies and Records

**KISAME**

There are things that I could go my whole life without knowing. Such as seeing Sasori's grandma Chio in a string bikini last summer or that the Shelter doesn't always find pets a good home. Sometimes they just throw them away, let them fend for themselves until the pound finds them and they're gone forever. They kill them just because there is something wrong with them, which means they're not good enough to find family's for. Damn Puppy Killers. I can deal with those things, yeah I'll be scarred forever and I feel guilty every time I pass a stray dog, but when things turn more personal, it's harder to ignore. I shouldn't have even been on that side of town, but I went, and I saw the 'Hearse'. Now this ain't the long car carrying a dead body, it's the short black car carrying the kid's who got sent back to the orphanage. We call it that because those are usually the kids who will never get a family; They turn bitter and hate everyone, then grow up to spread there hatefulness to the world, never going anywhere but a downward spiral until they die, angry at the world and alone. If they even get that far, since there's at least one suicide a week there. I was expecting a pissed off kid to slam open that door either crying or screaming profanities , which the more seasoned orphans do, but what stepped out was a puny little girl, wearing a pure white sun dress smiling for the world to see. Then as she walked the steps with a battered old red backpack that looked so familiar, an angry blond sneered _'The 23rd time a kid has been sent back, I think that's a record'_ I wanted to go give her a piece of my mind, but I just stood and watched as she went inside, followed by the girl, until the only thing I could see was the pink hair waving down the hall.


	19. Not going Away

**Sasori**

I will admit patience inst my greatest quality, but when someone is over 5 minuets late, I think my anger is just. I'm supposed to deliver this package, but the reciver has yet to show up. I'm sick of waiting, I waited for 9 years for my parents to come back, and if that's not comment I don't know what is. So I will stay for another 4, but if e is not her I'm leaving his expensive, and already paid for, item on the ground.

** Ohayo Sasori-San!**

****Its the pink haired child that stole from me.

**...**

**Sasori-saaaann**

Maybe if I ignore her shell go away

**...**

**Ignore me all you want I wont leave!**

**Sigh, Hello little girl**

**Yay!**

**What is it that you want**

**You looked lonely so I came to keep you company**

**Hardly**

**So...whatcha doing**

_**Waiting**_

**Waiting for what?**

**Have you ever been told you ask too many questions**

**Yes**

**At least you're honest**

**Naturally, why would I lie, we are friends after all, and friends don't lie to each other**

**Were Friends, says who?**

**Says me!**

**Whatever**

**My other friend says that when he runs out of sarcastic remarks and insults !**

**You sure know how to pick them**

Ah there is The client! I better get her away, so she wont be involved-wait, why do I care, its her own fault, but I'm sure Pein wouldn't like it if his subordinates were seen socialising with a pink haired little girl. As I turned to shoo her away, I found that she had already disappeared. And even though I could still feel the weight in my pocket, I checked to make sure I wasn't toting around another can of mints.


	20. Good Deed

**KISAME**

Today I did something good. I feel stupid saying that, but its true. I was walking around as I usually do, but this time I was looking at the world around me. Normally I would just stare at my feet and mope, mainly because I walk when I'm pissed off, so I never see whats going on. You could say I was eager to spot some pink, especially after what happened a few days ago. Instead I saw a little boy sitting under a tree crying. I could have just Ignored him and kept walking ,I mean whatever his problem was didn't hurt me none. Then I thought, what would Jesus do. I suppose he would turn him into a frog...can I do that? I don't think so. Well, what would the brat do? She would appear out of thin air, start yapping her head off until he forgot he was sad, then end her one sided conversation with the answer to the problem he never mentioned. But I can't do that either,I'm just a useless, overgrown thug. I wish she was here to help. Although wishing doesn't get you anywhere, action does. So I walked up to the kid and asked him _" Did you know worms taste like bacon?". _ He looked at me like I was crazy, but he stopped crying. Turns out his kite got stuck in the tree, so I put my tallness to use and got it down. So yeah, a good deed. And by the way, I didn't get that warm, fuzzy feeling, but I did get the urge to tell her what I did. If I could only figure out where she's hiding.


	21. Dark Ally

I used to be able to go about my life, Ignoring the pain from my past, but ever since the hospital fiasco with the pink child, remorse haunts my every thought. Kisame has walked around a lot more than usual, so I have been left alone more and more everyday. The loneliness hurts, even though I know I'm stronger than that. Maybe I can take up walking like my partner. I don't see whats so great about this. So many people around to bump into you, and absolutely no peace and quiet. I'll hide out in the ally until things calm down. Ahh, it's so cool and dark.

**What brings you here handsome? **

**Wha? Oh, it's you.**

**It sounds like you don't want me here**

**Actually I don't.**

**Aw, why not? Did I do something to make you mad 'Tachi?**

**I just don't like you...and dont call me 'Tachi.**

**Sure thing 'Tachi!**

...She completely ignored me. It's all her fault I'm feeling all this unnecessary guilt.

**Why are you in an ally in the first place?**

**Why are you?**

**You are more likely to get hurt**

**Well If you must know, rush hour crowded my usual spot, then my other napping spot was blown up by a friend of yours-**

**Deidara?**

**Yea!**

**-so here I am, but it seems I might have to go searching again. Unless you don't mind sharing?**

**You were here first, so really its up to you.**

**Well, I really enjoy your company.**

**...I enjoy you too. I mean being with you, uh , well not with you but, you know, um..I like being around you.**

**Ha, you're really funny**

**Whatever**

**You're just like Kisa-chan, resorting to whatever when you don't have a sarcastic comeback.**

**Kisa-chan...Kisame**

**Yup, he's one of my bestest friends.**

**One?**

**Yeah, I have a bunch of others**

**Like**

**Well theres you!**

**Me? **

**The one and only**

** Well I would love to stay and chat, but since the crowd of people are gone, I have no reason to stay.**

**Bye Bye 'Tachi!**

**Don't -'Sigh' GoodBye.**

OK.I guess now I know why Kisame walks so much. But she still anoys the crap out of me.

* * *

**Dont Forget to Check out my other story 'Lunatics Lacky'. It will awsner alot of questions as I catches up with this story, so I;m betting you will want to.**


	22. Uh,Bonjor?

**Deidara**

They always said the more you know the better, although I don't think that makes any difference. I know plenty, but I'm still the accidental child, I'm still in a gang, and I'm still stuck in a dirty basement surrounded by guys who don't know the English language. How I got in this predicament is easy. I was only looking around for another building when I found the perfect one; Far enough from the city that I can run before the police arrive, but not to far that it wont gather a crowd. I even checked inside the place this time._ TWICE._ The only problem I had been when I was setting up my supplies, a group of very pissed off guys pulled up with very big guns. So that is the tale on how I ended up here. Oh by the way, I figured out that they can speak 5 words, which consist of Shut-up, or, we'll, kill, and you. I know some French aswell, but unless the take Go to hell you ugly slugs as a compliment, I think ill stick to yelling at them in English.

This is how I die. By the hands of 8 angry french guys and-HER? It's that girl with the pink hair!

**Didn't I tell you to check for pedestrians before blow things up?**

**I did, but I didn't think you'd be in all of them.**

**Grouchy**

**Gee, I'm sorry I'm usually a ray of sunshine when I get tied to a chair in a musty room.**

**I see you havent lost your sarcasm Dei-chan**

**Pouvoir vous a laissé mon ami va**

The hell does that mean?

I'm ALIVE! apparently she is bilingual, and extremely charming. She told them something like. and they let me go. I also learned the foreign guys know 4 more words; Anything, for ,you, and Angel. It's like they say, the more you know, the better.

* * *

**WHOO More Words. Can anyone guess what she said?**


	23. Forward

**Kisame**

I'm walking down a dark hallway. I can't see where it leads, all I know is that there is a light at the end. That's good enough for me, but no matter how fast I run, I'm not getting any closer. The fact that People keep pushing me back doesn't help either. I want to get there so bad, it looks warm and happy there, the exact opposite of the place I am right now. It's not fair! Why won't they let me go, did I do something terrible to them? I cant go any farther, I guess this is what I deserve.

**Come on slow poke I don't have all day!**

There is a voice behind me, who could possibly be that happy sounding in this hell?

** Ah, don't turn around, you might trip. Then you'd never get there! **

**Get where?**

** Look ahead of you silly. **

**That's where your going, it looks great right?**

** But I can't!**

** Why not?**

** Its impossible.**

** Says who? **

**Everyone!**

**Well I say you can now let's go go go!**

Suddenly something with tiny hands started to push me. I'm going so much faster, the figures can't even get a grip on me! Were almost there, wait where are the hands, why is has her footsteps stopped?

**Aren't you coming?**

** I'm not aloud **

**Why not? **

**Quite worrying abut me and hurry up! They've almost got you! Don't look back and run!**

I ran, just like she said. And as I finally reached the light, I woke up to the melodious sound of the pouring rain.


	24. All planned out

Itachi  
Meeting this Thing in an ally for the second time is way beyond coincidental. Although this time I was going after someone than avoiding them. The punk deserved what was coming to him. He had bumped into Kakazu, and out of fear started smarting off to him. His chance of getting away unscathed, well mostly anyway, disappeared when he involved the Akatsuki in his trash talk. He managed to escape, and even avoid us for the following 30 minuets. That is until I spotted him run into a deserted ally. I grinned knowing it led to a high fence, one that would take him to long to climb if he hoped to get away. If he had stayed out in the open he wouldn't have gone to the hospital with a black eye and a broken arm. But before you think what a horrible thing to do to that poor frighted boy, you should know that I didn't touch a single hair on his head until after he got hurt. You see, as I was quickly making my way towards him, a puny body suddenly blocked my way.

**Hiya Itachi!**

Why couldnt it be someone else? I would have even picked my infuriating cousin Tobi over her.

**I'm a little busy right now, so can you please Move?**  
**Busy doing what?**  
**That's none of your business**  
**Is it that hard to answer my questions?**  
**Some of the answers are secrets**  
**Oh! I wouldn't want you to get in trouble for telling a secret **  
**Good then stop asking questions like that**  
**Ok then Why?**  
**Why what?**  
**Why are you doing what you're doing,Can you tell me that?**  
**because someone said some things they shouldn't have**  
**So your going to punish them?**  
**That's right, now if you would get out of the way-**

_YOOW!_

**Well lookie there Itachi, he fell over the fence!**  
**I see**  
**You should probably help him.**  
**Why should I?**  
**Because I took your fat butt to the hospital, and it would bring you good Karma if you do the same for him!**

So that is the tale of how I ran into her again, All being told as I'm carrying a whinny kid the way to ER because he was stupid enough to fall off the fence, while trying to ignore the feeling in my gut telling me somehow she planned all of this.


	25. I can Rhyme anytime

**KISAME**

* * *

**Miss Mary Mary, quite contrary,**  
**How does your garden grow?**  
**With silver bells and cockleshells,**  
**And pretty maids all in a row.**

This is the first thing she said to me when I found her sitting on top of the tall stone wall outside of the library. She went it took about two more until she would talk to me.

**Yankee Doodle came to town,**  
**Riding a pony,**  
**Stuck a feather in his hat  
And called it macaroni!**

**Are you ever going to talk to me?**

** Hickory Dickory Dock, **  
**The mouse ran up the clock.**  
** The clock struck one, **  
**The mouse ran down, **  
**Hickory Dickory Dock. **

**What the hell?**

**Hell isn't in the dictionary**

**What? **

**I tried looking hell up in the dictionary, but I couldn't find it, so it must not be a real word. **

**Ok then I won't say it. Would that make you happy?**

** I'm already happy **

**Why's that**

** Cause you came to talk to me. I missed you a lot I**

**...I missed you too, but I could never find you, where have you been?**

** I've been at the Castle! **

**What castle? **

**The Kings castle of coarse **

**Alright...**

** Stop giving me that look you fossil-wannabe! I'm not that crazy. **

**Yes you are munchkin **

**Want to come up? **

**I'm staying on the ground thank you. **

**Afraid of falling? **

**What if I am!**

** Don't worry, I'll always be at the bottom to catch you~ **

**Huh? **

She's gone? Ugh I don't even want to know.

**Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall,**

** Humpty Dumpty had a great fall,**

** And all the kings horses and all the kings men,**

** Couldn't put Humpty back together again.**


	26. Kittens

**HIDAN** I fucking hate cats. That's why when I bumped into that crazy bitch from the mini-mart caring a whole fucking box of them, I knew something shitty was going to happen.

**Ah! Hello Hidan-San!**

** Hi**

**You're looking kinda pale, are you ok? **

**I'm just fucking fine, what's with the damn cats?**

**There kittens and someone was about to throw them in the river, but I offered to take them instead! Although I'm not sure how I'm going to find them a home, you know,since people around here seem to not like them. **

**Why can't you just keep the bastards? **

**Where I live Its against the rules to have any kind of pet **

**Why save something when you know you can't help it? The damn things would have been better off drowning.**

** Oh no, that would be terrible! Even if no one wants them and they wont always be happy, thats ok! Because everyone deserves the right to live. **

**What about homicidal criminals that only do fucking bad? **

**Them too! **

**No matter what? **

**Absolutely No matter what. Everybody has some good in them.**

** Your head is in the fucking clouds if you thinks like that's true. **

**I'm ok with that. I-...**

**What's with that scary ass grin?**

** ...Hey Hidan-San, do you like Kittens? **

**Oh Hell No! I hate cats. **

**They're kittens.**

** ...** Dammit why am I stuck with these overgrown rats? Meow! What the hell do you want? Meow? Fuck! I don't how to take care of you cat. Hiss Ouch fine I don't know how to take care of you Kitten. Purr Sigh...You know...I think Kakazu despises you even more then me, So keeping you would piss him off beyond compare.. Bmwahahah! Jashin would be proud.


	27. Drunk as a Skunk

**Kisame**

A person can only be nice for so long. After a while of being pushed around and treated badly, they stop caring, then they just leave. Now I'm not going to go into detail why, all I'm saying is I was amazingly drunk. And of course when I just wanted to be alone and wallow in self-pity she showed up. Then me being the drunk bastard I am,just had to go and make her cry.

**Ah what the hell do you want**

**Have you been drinking Kisa-chan**

**And what if I have**

**Did you know the national anthem of United States "The Star Spangled Banner," was written to the tune of a drinking song**.

**Nice to know** _Such nasty sarcasm_

**Ok what about Abraham Lincoln? He held a liquor license and operated several taverns.**

**Why should I care about some stupid old guy?**

**I thought you liked learning new things**

**I hate listening to you talk about useless things! Why can't you get it through your tiny head that I don't like you?**

**I-Im so-sorry **Well lookie there you made her cry.

**Whatever Just Go away**

I want to say she ran away screaming she hated me, but she just gave me that sad little look and said '**See you around.' **Now I have a hangover and on a guilt trip. GREAT


	28. Asprin

**Kisame**

Remember what I was saying about people being nice until leave and stuff? Well I was wrong, because not an hour after I woke up ( with a killer hangover) she came knocking at my crappy door. I apologized about what I said, and how I didn't mean any of it. And even though ill never admit it, I really like the random shit she says. Then instead of saying how much I hurt her and how she can never trust me again, or even get mad because Sorry isn't good enough, she said "**To be wronged is nothing unless you continue to remember it.**"

That makes her sound like such a saint, but let me tell you, for the whole hour she stayed I could swear she was being ridiculously loud, on purpose. At first I thought I was being paranoid, that is until she gave me an aspirin before she left and practically yelled in my ear that she hopes my head gets better. Ugh, I'm going back to bed.

* * *

**Sorry its such a short chapter , I promise the next one will be like 4X longer. Oh yeah,By the way, I don't own Naruto...or a toaster, but I really want to.**


	29. Part-Time Job

**Konan**

* * *

I ran into Flashlight Girl- Yeah that's what I'm calling her, got a problem?-at the florists, literally. I was there to get some stupid flower for the lady I'm living with and suddenly a huge box smashed into me. I started yelling at the person who hit me, but then I saw who it was sprawled out on the floor. After getting up and apologizing she offered to help me find my 'Fine frenzy of fantastic flowers at this Fine floral foundation'. No joke, those were her exact words. Anyways as I followed her to the back of the store (So she could get the box back) we had conversation, although it was more her saying whatever came to mind and me giving my two-cents.

**You know I heard they were building a new park**

**That so?**

**But they're not tearing down the old one**

**So they have two**

**But its dangerous, the kids could get really hurt.**

**The n the parents shouldn't let them play there**

**The parents don't always care**

The look on her face was a mixture of anger, misery, and her trademark grin. And honestly that look terrified me.

**Here we are! Are the flowers you wanted**

Back to being happy & carefree.

**Yeah its a Freesia right?**

You betcha!

Thanks for the help

Anytime!

Hey wait!

Hmm?

Do you think someone will help, you know, with the Kids and stuff?

Maybe, you never know.

Well uh Bye

Bye-bye, and thank you for shopping at Yamanaka's Flower Shop!

I went out, and lingered a moment longer before I left, leaving her to arrange the pretty white rose buds and pink Larkspur.

* * *

The flowers all have meanings, so get your lazy buts up and get yo Google on. Oh by the way some people were troubled with the french in chapter 24 so here it is: **Pouvoir vous a laissé mon ami va = Let my friend go OR Let go my Friend. Think about it! ;)**


	30. COLOR

**Pein**

* * *

Being the leader of a gang, people will obviously stare, but usually they wouldn't openly gape at me. Well not of they valued their life, that is. I suppose it all started when I Konan said I was too stressed out and that I should take a walk to help clear my mind. I have no idea why she thinks wandering around in the dark is a calming solution. Apparently when she did she got a new view on things, and a new, slightly beat up flashlight. So I said alright and left the comfort of my office into the warm night air. After staring at the colorless street I was traveling down, I started to feel as depressed as the people surrounding me. This town used to be beautiful and, for the most part, happy. Now it's dull and gloomy. Sigh this walk was a disaster. It turned into a catastrophe when I was full tackle to the ground by a child, that just happened to be the pink haired girl, who in fact, is just short. While she was clinging toe for dear life, she asked me how the weather was.

**The weather? **

**Yeah! **

**I hate it**

Honestly I did, there were thick black clouds in the sky, a sure sign of rain.

**Ah, so your not a rain person. **

**No, now will you do me a favor and get off? **

**Hmm, Sure! If you do a favor for me. **

**And what would that be?**

** I want you to tell me...do you like color? **

**Yes **

**What is your favorite? **

**Red. **

**Perfect!**

Then, she just jumped up, and for the first time i noticed how odd she looked. Not only was her natural features exotic, but now she was covered head toe with bright neon colors. With a swift goodbye she started running again, laughing like crazy. I figured that must have been the reason because yes, she is full blown Insane, but after awhile, I felt that something was very wrong. It wasn't until I passed a lit up shop window that I found out that I was covered in the same bright colors that were on her. This was supposed to be relaxing, but now I look like I've been shot with this huge splotch of red paint on me. Then it started to rain, so now I didn't have to worry about looking like an axe murder, because as soon as the paint and the water mixed, all that red turned into a pale pink

So yeah, if I saw a guy with snake bites pissed off about being wet and covered in a pixie pink, I think I'd stare too.


	31. Lunch

**Itachi**

* * *

When I walked out the door of the apartment, I was headed for the meeting, I didn't expect to trip face first to the floor. Nor did I expect to look back at what I tripped on and see the pink girl with an overly smug grin. But I'm not an all powerful being that can predict the future, and besides if I was, she still would end up surprising me with her weird ways. I'm getting off subject, what I want to say is I ended up treating her to lunch. Don't ask me how, cause honestly I'm not sure myself.

**So Itachi, what have you been up too lately? **

**N- **

**And don't say none of your business **

**Fine, I've been completing tasks for leader. **

**Sounds like fun And you?**

** Napping mainly. **

**Is That all you ever do? **

**Possibly. **

**This thing has me talking way to much.**

**Hi! Welcome to hiramashu,my name is Susan, mayI take your order? **

**Just Coffee **

**Great Choice! An what about you? **

**Pizza! Please.**

** And drink? **

**Milk **

**What are you 10?**

**No I'm 16, why do you ask?**

I can't believe she missed Susan's sarcasm, or that someone would be that mean to her, I mean she looks, and mostly acts, like an angel. That would be the perfect nickname. Wait, now's not the time to get off track.

**Were through ordering, I would think you don't just stand there and stare at the costumers, do you?**

** No sir! Sorry sir, I'll be right back with your food!**

** Good. **

**Ne, Itch why was she so scared**

** Itch? **

**Yeah, it your new nickname**

**Ok,**

**So, why was she scared? **

**Because she knew what she did was bad**

** What did Susan do bad?**

Is she she serious

**She was mean to you. **

**She was**

**You're hopeless**

**I am?**

**Im back with your food cutie!**

**What about her?**

**Opps I forgot about her's**

**Thats ok, I can wait**

She finnaly got her food, and never got mad. Not when Susan sais I should, and I quote' Ditch this loser and come spend time with a real Woman", or when milk was poured all over her. She even made me leave a nice tip. I told you Angel was the perfect nickname.


	32. Old Banjo

**Kisame**

* * *

I'm sitting on train tracks listening to her sing.

**I've been working on the rail road  
All the live long day.**

She has a good voice

**I've been working on the railroad **  
**Just to pass the time away. **

I don't even know how I got here

**Can't you hear the whistle blowing,  
Rise up so early in the morn; **

I was on my way to some red heads house to collect payment

**Can't you hear the captain shouting,  
"Dinah, blow your horn!" **

I was almost at the front door when she suddenly appeared.

**Dinah, won't you blow,  
****Dinah, won't you blow,  
Dinah, won't you blow your horn? **

Then I kinda ended up following her here.

**Dinah, won't you blow,  
Dinah, won't you blow,  
Dinah, won't you blow your horn? **

I really don't mind, hanging out with her is sorta fun

**Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah  
**** Someone's in the kitchen I know  
**

Even when she randomly breaks into song and dance

**Someone's in the kitchen with Dinah Strummin' on the old banjo!  
Singin' fee, fie, fiddly-i-o Fee,  
**

She looks so happy, doing something so simple.

**fie, fiddly-i-o-o-o-o Fee, fie, fiddly-i-o  
Strummin' on the old banjo.**

She really is just like a kid.

** Someone's makin' love to Dinah  
Someone's making love I know.  
Someone's making love to Dinah  
'Cause I can't hear the old banjo!**

...Mostly.

**Well?**

**Well what?**

**Did you like it!**

**No.**

**Why not? You probably knew the guy who wrote it.**

**Real funny brat, I liked the song, just not the singing.**

**JERK!**


	33. Be a Lamb, would you?

**Zetsu**

* * *

You're probably wondering why I-_We-_are hiding in a bush, but I, sorry we, doubt you'd get much of an anser. That is if you're brave enough to ask. We were hiding from the Police officer-_the pig_-that caught us at the park after closing time. Apparently that's against the _stupid_ law. _Someones heading this way._ Did he find us? _Oh,__Its__ her_ Does she even sleep? _If__ your _so worried you should warn her about Him. Who?

**Hey Kid!**

**Hmm?Is there something wrong?**

**Oh, its you.**

**Nice to see you too, Mr. Lamb**

**Why are you out so late malayka?**

Malayka? _I think its Zarma._

**Didnt feel like going home**

**Why not, don't you have another family visiting you tomorrow?**

**Yeah, the Phillips I think.**

**You would think someone would want to hit the hay early so they wouldn't be moody**

**I think I sleep enough as it is. **

**I really should arrest you**

**But?**

**But Since you are so helpful down at the station, I'll let you off. Now get where you belong.**

_Another family?_ The Phillips_. She's rather cozy with that cop._ Do you think she works for them? _He did say she helped out at the station._Have we told her anything about the organization? _Hopefully not, Leader would be furious _We're going to be in so much trouble. _This one is all You. _But-_Hey look the officer is going. Now we can return saftley to our activites._

**GOODNIGHT OFFICER LAMB!**

_She sure is loud_

**Night Zetsu~**

That wasnt.


	34. Elephant

Good and Evil. Two totally different things, exact opposites. What determines which one you are? The answer isn't easy, it's like asking why do people fight. The thoughts were troubling me, so guess who arrived to cheer me up. She didn't even say Hi, she just started telling me some weird story.

**Once upon a time, there lived six blind men in a village. One day the villagers told them, "Hey, there is an elephant in the village today." **

**They had no idea what an elephant is. They decided, "Even though we would not be able to see it, let us go and feel it anyway." All of them went where the elephant was. **

**Everyone of them touched the elephant. "Hey, the elephant is a pillar," said the first man who touched his leg. "Oh, no! it is like a rope," said the second man who touched the tail.**

** "Oh, no! it is like a thick branch of a tree," said the third man who touched the trunk of the elephant. "It is like a big hand fan" said the fourth man who touched the ear of the elephant. **

**"It is like a huge wall," said the fifth man who touched the belly of the elephant. "It is like a solid pipe," Said the sixth man who touched the tusk of the elephant. **

**They began to argue about the elephant and everyone of them insisted that he was right. It looked like they were getting agitated. A wise man was passing by and he saw this. **

**He stopped and asked them, "What is the matter?" They said, "We cannot agree to what the elephant is like." Each one of them told what he thought the elephant was like. **

**The wise man calmly explained to them, "All of you are right. The reason every one of you is telling it differently because each one of you touched the different part of the elephant. **

**So, actually the elephant has all those features what you all said." "Oh!" everyone said. There was no more fight. They felt happy that they were all right. **

The story is off he wall right? I was going to ask her what the meaning was, everything she does has some double meaning, but she just started running. Probably her way of saying figure it out yourself. I thought about it for a while, all the way to the sudden meeting leader called, but just when everything finally came together ...

**We are here today to discuss a girl pink haired, and how to get rid of her. Permanently**

...It all fell apart.


	35. Involved Recap

**PEIN**

* * *

**What the Fuck! Why her?**

Although Hidan was the only one who verbalized his feelings, the expression on the others faces where matching his words.

**I take it you know her **

**Of course I fuckin' know her! **

**And the rest of you?**

A series of hesitant nods.

**Do any of you know her name? **

**...**

Blank stares and silence

**I'll take that as a no**

** Pein-sama what has happened? **

**Well Konan-chan, it has been brought to attention that the girl has been spending excessive time with most, er, all of you. **

**What's your point? **

**Watch your mouth Itachi. My point, is that she is also actively involved with the Konoha police forces. **

**No way she has anything to do with those shitty cops! Your just paranoid dammit **

_'Smack'_** FUCK **

**I think what Hidan means is are you sure the reason for her spending time with us is because of cops? **

**. I suppose the question is whether she has Tampere or pried into our daily criminal activities. **

**Yeah! Gee Sasori-senpai,Tobi wishes he could be smart like you. **

**Shut up Tobi, Anyway Sasori does have a point, so has she? **

**...She stole the package I said I lost and replaced it with Tic-tac's. **

Tic-Tac's?

**That would fall under the tampering catagory, Alright, Deidara?**

** Not really, she did save me from some French psychopaths. **

Do I even want to Know?

**….… Okay...Hidan? **

**She didnt do a fucking thing, well except give me a damn Kitten.**

**That was her? I couldn't stand those pesky cats. **

**They're not cats they're fucking kittens. **

Why cant we stay on subject

**Kakazu? **

**I stole her wallet, but it was filled with fake money.**

**Thats would be called Karma.**

** Ah, Itachi? **

**She made me carry a boy I was chasing who was slandering the Akatsuki to the hospital because of his broken arm.**

At least someone still cares about our reputation

**Wow Itachi, Violent much, un! **

**He fell of a fence. She said it would give me good Karma. **

Nevermind

**Tobi do you have anything to share? **

**Tobi really likes the nice lady! **

**Thank you for your Input ; Konan? **

**She gave me a flashlight and some flowers. **

I should have known

**That shitty pink flashlight was from her? **

**Yeah, you got a problem with that? **

**Wow why so defensive **

**Shut it Sasori! **

**Stop arguing, Kisame it's your turn. **

**She told me Right-handed people live, on average, nine years longer than left-handed people. **

...Really?

**'Sigh' Only a few of you have told me useful information. Although her motives as of now are uncertain, her involvement with the police makes it obvious that she should not be trusted. If you are aprpched by her, do not engage in any type of conversation, pretend like she isn't even there and she might go away. **

**That doesnt work, I've tried. **

** I suppose This only proves there is no such things as angels. You are dismissed.**


	36. Missing

**KISAME**

* * *

We gave her the cold shoulder just like Leader said. I guess we all felt Kinda betrayed you know? It seems the more we thin about it the more we belive that she only befriended us because it was her job. Every time one of us would see her we would turn around and walk the other way, ignoring the confused and slightly hurt look on her face with ease. It went on like that for two weeks; If Ignoring her didn't work , we would glare, and if that didn't work we would snap at her, telling her to go away or to stop annoying us. Then one day She just stopped coming. Im sure we walked every inch of the city and we didn't see her once. I figured she just gave up. Without that nuisance bothering us everyday we started going back to normal. Fight, Brake, sell, eat, sleep repeat. And maybe throw in a few parties where we got drunk off our asses. Another week passed, still no sign of the pest. Looks like we got rid of her for good! No more tying to solve her riddles. No more standing in the rain watching her sit at that old bus stop.

**Hey guys Turn on the news,un!**

**Why? **

**Just do it, yeah.**

**-search for Fourteen year old Sakura Haruno is still going strong. Three weeks ago the director of the One way Orphanage mad a missing persons report after waiting three days. When asked why he waited so long he said ''Sakura is always out helping people, so its only natural for her to be gong longer than a day, but never this long. Im really worried, shes such a sweet girl. I just want to knows hes safe." If anyone spots a short female with pink hair and green eyes please report to the police. She was last seen at her part time job as a janitor at the local police station dressed in white tee shirt and demin shorts with rainbow sneakers,a tattered red back pack and carrying a stuffed rabbit. Please any bit of information can help-**

And no more trying to figure out her name.


	37. Gossip

**SASORI**

* * *

We are out having pizza together. Its a nice little hole in the wall where Kisame got the pizza last time we ate together. Everyone is having a fun time, or at least we were until we heard some of the employese gossiping.

**Hey Oudje! Do you know what happend to that part time worker we have? She hasnt showed up to work today.**

**Honey that youngin hasnt showed up to work in over a month. Havent you heard, she Ran away from the One way house.**

**Ran away? Wait whats the one way house? **

**The one way house is an orphanage for the kids nobody wants. Wheather it be they are bad, simply too old,or have some type of defect**

**That sweet little thing lived there? No wonder she ran away, they had her stuck in the wrong place! I mean she defently wasnt bad, and she was like 12 right? **

**Ive told you all I know, watch the news every once in a while and you would know these things**

**YOU GIRLS QUITE YAPPIN AND GET BACK TO WORK!**

It was clear Each of us wanted to say something by the looks on our faces. It was even more obvious when we went back to jokes with loud, now forced laughter. The feared Akatsuki gang dont care about stupid little girls with pink hair. But rigth now I kinda wished they did.

* * *

Oudje = Dutch for Old Woman. Short chapter yes. Theres going to be like 10 more.


	38. Change isn't always Good

**KISAME**

* * *

We stopped watching the news after getting sick hearing her story at least once an hour. Everybody and their mother must have known about it, so why replay it so much? I would get it if it were some important daughter of a CEO or something, but not her. Sakura Haruno is just some scrawny little girl with pink hair who lived at some home because nobody wants her. It's been about five weeks since then, and a lot has happened.

First of all, Panku's Pizza went out of business. It's completely empty except one table, even the name on the building has been removed, hell even the paint has changed. Instead of the vibrant orange and red, it's all grey and white. The city didn't want to distract drivers so they painted over it.

Next is the freaking depression. Apparently when wonder brat wasn't bothering us, she was going around working miracles for everyone else. Every Wednesday she would help the prehistoric Mrs. Baker who owned the mini-minmart stock the shelves. With the lack of help, most popular foods, such as Hidan's favorite instant breakfast, have been missing off the shelf. This also goes for the janitor job she got at the police station. Now when we get arrested most of the holding cells are dirty and smell really bad. She had about 8 other jobs than that, not including the pizza joint which in fact is the only place she actually got paid. Seriously, everything was volunteer work. I think everybody has figured it is our fault that their hard little worker is gone because every time they see one of us they s give a glare worse than an Uchiha's. It sucks really, now instead of being afraid they are back to hating us just like before. So yeah, her stupid disappearance has affected a lot of people. Even The Yamanaka heiress, no, especially her, who later was found to be the prominent sister of Deidara. Other than Sakura, she was the general interest on the news. Before we stopped watching we learned she won't come out of her room,stopped eating, sleeping, and I'm pretty sure that she wants to stop breathing.

But I guess the biggest change is when I was walking on auto pilot, I ended up on the street where her dumb bus stop is. I was wondering if I would see her so I kept going , gazing at the spot where I saw her day after day. But for the life of me I couldn't figure out why I couldnt see the sign. I just kept walking until I came up to an empty little patch of overly green grass, and stared. I later learned that a week before, the old bus stop was finally tore down, nothing in its place but three holes. One from the sign, and two more where the ugly blue bench used to be.


	39. We Found The Haruno Child

**KISAME**

* * *

Good News, They found the little psychopath only 4 months after she want missing, At the corner of main and Victory. She was sitting like a good little girl,inside of a dumpster, without a pulse, and just waiting for the police to come find her. Her body is burned beyond recognition, but they are 99.9% sure it is her. They decided her death was caused by the guy their calling the "Flaming rapist'. He HE lures his victims into a secluded area, kidnaps them, and as I'm sur you already know, rapes them. When he losses interest (Or the woman becomes pregnant), he will burn every inch of their body. While they're alive, no less. Finley, to mock the police, he picks a busy street corner that is constantly sounded by people, and some how manges to throw them in any trashcan/ dumpster without getting noticed.

I can just Imagine, cute little Sakura bumping into some creep that says he needs her help with something, hell I bet the brat would go with him even if he said what his plan was. She follows him to the middle of nowhere, hid knocks her out, and drives all the way back to some dirty dingey little apartment or basement. When he arrives with the pitifully small girl in his disgusting hands, he calls to his friends to show his latest catch. They laugh and have some alcoholic drink, and wait for her to wake up. The moment she does they shove two types of drugs down her throat, one to keep her disoriented enough to not try to escape, and the second would be a pill that would taint her innocent little mind and make her beg for them to take her. They keep her for a little while and they must have gotten her pregnant(because who can lose interest in a girl with pink hair ?) and tied chained her to the floor, slowly burning her body and listening to her screams of pain for one last kick before they finally dumped her body. A week later, police find her, identify the body, and closes the case of the missing Haruno child...I really should stop reading those crime novels.

Everything really returned to normal this time. Her presence was slowly fading away. 6 months after her disappearance, and two months after they found her, Sakura Haruno is just a small part in our memories, and maybe when were fifty, or sitting in a lonely prison cell, well think about what an amazing girl she was, and fall asleep dreaming about dancing around in the rain, singing so off-key that you cant help but to laugh and think how great it is to be sharing this special moment with a little girl who would love you no matter how terrible of a person you are.

**We always said she was supposed to be an angel, I guess we got our wish.**

* * *

Why do I feel like someones gonna shoot me?


	40. More Dreams

**KISAME**

* * *

They say the best way to get over something is to forget it, but forgetting is hard. Even if everything about what youre trying to forget has disappeared when they did. Its been a year since I last thought of that girl,I cant even remember her name. I guess it was because I stopped passing the spot where the old bus stop used to be. But when I was in the cop car my way jail, we passed right by it. The grass is still painfully green, but the holes have been filled up. You can't tell if there ever was a bench. For a fleeting second I wondered if she would pay my bail again, but then I couldn't exactly say who this she was.

Thirty days later, after they let me out, I laid down on the surprisingly warm grass, and fell asleep wondering why the bus stopped coming here. I'm not sure if what I had was a dream or a nightmare, but when I opened my eyes I was laying on the ugly blue bench in the pouring rain.  
I'm all alone,in the suffocating darkness,just like I was supposed to be. I was perfectly fine wallowing in sorrow and despair, but all of a sudden two bright lights broke through the mist, headlights on a large highlighted yellow bus. It stopped right at the sign, and the purple door opened up. I wanted to get on but I couldn't move, the bus driver was getting impatient, and was just about to give up on me, just like everyone else. As soon as I could move the doors were already closing, it too late for me. Then the most amazing thing happened, before they completely shut a technicolor-sneaker jammed between the doors, and they opened back up. I started up the stairs, looking at the stranger who helped me, but they were already back into their unknown seat as the bus started moving again. I started looking for them, the bus is speeding so fast it's hard to stand. I only have one seat left to check, but before I got there the person said from the front of the bus** "You're gonna trip If you keep looking for me Old man"** and got off with a beautiful smile from under their hood.  
I hadn't even noticed the bus stopped, but I noticed it leave as I watched the figure got farther and farther away. After another few seconds of going illegal speeds we were back were we started, and as I strode off I finally woke up, back to being all alone and in the dark.


End file.
